This project will describe disability in valued life activities (VLAs) among persons with rheumatoid arthritis (RA), as well as factors associated with maintenance of those activities and factors that may protect against negative psychological outcomes following VLA disability. The same physical manifestations of RA that may cause difficulty in mobility or in performing a self-care activity may also cause difficulty in more complex, discretionary activities such as hobbies or socializing with friends. The wide range of activities that individuals find meaningful or pleasurable, above and beyond activities necessary for survival or self-sufficiency, is what we term "valued life activities". Performance of VLAs appears to be linked to psychological well-being and satisfaction with function. Although loss of VLAs has been found to be a risk factor for the onset of depressive symptoms, effects of difficulties in VLA performance are not known. Also, many individuals who lose the ability to perform VLAs do not develop depressive symptoms; factors that protect individuals from psychological distress after VLA disability have not been identified. This study will estimate VLA disability and identify factors associated with maintenance of VLAs, psychological outcomes of VLA disability, and factors associated with maintenance of psychological well-being after VLA disability, building on the Verbrugge and Jette disablement process model. Subjects will be queried about these topics in annual telephone interviews. Items to assess VLA disability and psychological outcomes will be included in the interview, as well as questions about potential risk and protective factors for VLA disability and psychological distress. These items will consist of existing scales and survey items when available, and items developed specifically for this study. Analyses based on the study model (Figure 1) will focus on 3 major areas: (1) description of VLA disability among individuals with RA over a 5-year period, (2) description of psychological outcomes of VLA disability, and (3) identification of factors associated with maintenance of VLAs and maintenance of psychological well-being after VLA disability. Mathematical models will be developed to describe these relationships in the context of the study model, using both cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses. The findings from this study will provide information that may help minimize VLA disability and the psychological distress that might result from VLA disability, thereby improving quality of life of persons with RA. [unreadable] [unreadable]